18th Floor Balcony
by xDannixBabyx1
Summary: Spring Break in California.3 boys, 3 girls on the best cheerleading team in the world. Full Summary inside!
1. Innocent

**I know I shouldn't have more than one story going on at a time, but I'm going through this Rurouni Kenshin stage, and I wanted to a write a story about it so bad. For those that do not know, I have a Degrassi story going on to so whatever. Anyways, its winter, and I had a dream about summer. So what better then a summer story! (: **

**Summary;; Karou, Misao, and Megumi are on Top Gun All Stars, one of the number one cheerleading teams in the world. Now they have spring break, and they are heading to California for a break. But no matter where you go, with these girls there is always two things, cheerleading and boys. Karou starts having problems with her family, Misao won't trust anyone after her last heartbreak, and Megumi is just being herself! **

**So, sounds lame right? I figured, but just give it a try(: **

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! **

"Misao, I swear to God if you don't get down here in 5 minutes I'm going to beat you!" Karou yelled from the living room of their small apartment.

"Geez Karou, I'm just as excited as you to go on this trip, but I need time to get ready," Misao said walking in with two suitcases and a hand bag. Karou shook her head, they hadn't even left Florida yet, and they were already arguing.

"Where are the directions that Megumi left us?" Karou asked Misao. "On the table somewhere, I think…" Misao tapped her chin, thinking. Finally Karou found them and ushered Misao out the door. Basically the note gave directions on what they were supposed to do when the two girls landed in California. San Diego, California, hot and on the Pacific Ocean. Megumi's parents has a summer house there, she left a day earlier. The three 20 year old girls were looking forward to this the whole year; they were getting a break from everything.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss the team for these two weeks…" sighed Karou. Karou, Megumi, and Misao were all on a cheerleading team, Top Gun All-Stars (Senior Unlimited Coed). They had been on Top Gun for two years, so as soon as they had graduated from high school. But these two weeks weren't going to be about Top Gun, although the coaches required that they go to a gym 6 times a week, and spend 3 days tumbling with 3 days of some stunting. They were lucky they were even getting off, but they were close to the coaches. Normally it was VERY required to be at all practices, no exceptions. Also, they only had to spend three hours at the gym each day, so they could get that out of the way in the morning.

As they drove to the airport, the girls discussed their main plans for the break.  
"I just want to meet a cute boy. But I don't even know what I'm looking for. Gosh, this is so hard," Misao looked out the window while saying this. Karou knew that Misao was upset from her recent break up with her boyfriend. It wasn't easy to have a boyfriend when cheerleading is your life. So she reached and grabbed Misao's hand. "Misao, do not worry, you will find someone amazing, I'm sure. Let's just have fun, ok?" Misao smiled, "I know Karou. I'm just excited to get their already!" Finally they arrived to the airport, and arrived safely on their plane.

**5 hours and 20 minutes later**

"Misao… -poke- hey Misao…" Karou was attempting to wake Misao up, they were just about to land but that girl just wouldn't wake up. Karou finally had a plan, even if it may cost her, her life. She took a chunk of ice from her drink and slipped it down Misao's shirt.

"Ahh! Holy shit!" Misao screamed suddenly as she thrashed her arms around. Suddenly that didn't seem like such a good idea to Karou anymore.

Misao glared at her, "You're a bitch."  
"I know but you love me."  
"Debatable," Misao said.

"Misao, look at the view! Oh it's gorgeous," Karou said as the plane started to go down. Once they landed the girls tried to get out of the airport as quickly as they could. Like Megumi told them, there was a taxi driver waiting for them to take them to the house. They arrived and Karou gasped at it. It was huge, and you had the most perfect view of the beach. Misao ran up to the door and started pounding on it till Megumi answered.

"Nice of you two to finally join me. I've been here alone for one day and I was about to lose my mind," said Megumi.  
"Well we are here and ready to get this day started!" Misao said with a very large smile. It was 3 PM, so Karou wanted to see the house before going out to take a walk. She knew Misao and Megumi would go off shopping right away, but Karou liked to see more natural things. Plus, she wasn't much of a shopper…ever.

After getting a tour of the beautiful house, they chose their rooms. Karou chose one on the second floor and the wall towards the beach was just one giant window. Sure, lack of privacy if she forgot to close the blinds, but it was amazing.

"Karou are you going to come shopping with us?" She heard Megumi call from the bottom of the steps.  
"No, you can go. I'm going to go take a walk on the beach," Karou called back. She knew this was going to happen, but she was alright with it. She took another look around the room and was happy with the choice. It was light blue and white themed, with a large TV and walk in closet. The queen size bed was also very comfy, that was an extra plus. She changed into small white shorts, blue tank top, white flip flops and tied her dark hair up. Karou then left for the beach. It wasn't far at all, and it only took about 5 minutes to walk.

She walked over to the ocean and just stared. It was so beautiful, she could stand here forever. She kept thinking to herself about how much she wanted to get a camera and photograph everything, when she felt something heavy on her. Someone hit her, and it wasn't light. When she hit the ground, she realized the person was on top of her. They weren't very light either…

"Ok fat ass, get the hell off of me," Karou said. Now she was mad.

"Well that's not very nice…" Karou then realized this person was a guy and when she looked at him, a very attractive guy. He had deep violet eyes with long red hair and a very…different scar on his cheek.

"Sorry…I…uh…yeah…" Karou said, she felt bad now…but then she got mad again. Things never lasted with her. "You know though, you should watch where you're going" she said again with a glare.

"I apologize, I really do," the boy said with a small grin. He reached out his hand and said, "I'm Kenshin, what's your name?"

"Karou, so can you explain to me where you were going so fast?"  
"Ha, yeah. I was running away from those two boys over there. They are evil really." He said with a small smile. Cute, thought Karou, he was definitely cute. She looked over at the two boys, who were now fighting with each other. Both men were way taller than Kenshin, one with brown spiky hair and the other with black hair swopping over his eyes.

"Well nice meeting you Kenshin, I'll being seeing you around?" Karou said this more as a question, hoping he would say yes.  
"Yeah, would you like my number?"

Karou laughed to herself, she never asked for people's number. Instead she said, "Why don't you just ask for mine instead?"

The boy smiled, asked and Karou gave it to him. "Alright, I'll be seeing you Miss. Karou!" Kenshin winked and waved while walking back to the other two guys. As soon as they were out of sight Karou pulled out her phone.

_Misao, super hot guys at beach. Got ones number. Txt me back! – Karou._ Karou made her way back to the house, as she was climbing up the porch's steps she saw the three guys, going into the house across the street. She sighed, of course this would happen, but it's not like she was complaining!

When Karou walked into the living room she turned on the TV and let out an extremely loud scream. There was Top Gun, but it was just a review of top ten cheer teams. Karou smiled and watched the Worlds routine from the past year, it was breathtaking. She then sat down to watch a relaxing movie, 'Bring It On: All or Nothing'.

At 7 PM Karou was starving and was thankful when she heard Megumi and Misao walk into the house.

"Uh, Misao do you bother to check your phone?" asked Karou as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Nope, she's a busy shopper. Oh, what's this? Hot guys? Oh Karou, please share." Megumi said, reading over Misao's shoulder.  
"I'll explain it all, with details…after we eat. I'm starving, and you don't even have any food in this house. What's the plan?" Karou said. She even started to panic; she wasn't good at cooking…so she wasn't planning on cooking anyways. But there wasn't even food in the house to make Megumi cook.

"Why don't we just go out to eat, no big deal," Megumi said.  
"Grocery shopping after cheer tomorrow?" Misao chirped.  
"Blah! I wish we actually got to get away from cheer. Does anyone want to jog with me tomorrow morning, 5 am?" Karou said. She didn't know why she asked though, she knew the girls wouldn't. All three girls were in amazing shape, they each had noticeable abs and great bicep muscles. But Karou was a runner, so her tumbling did come off stronger. She didn't plan on losing that on this trip.

"Karou, you do your running thing. When you get back you can cook us breakfast, wake us up, and then we can cheer"  
"Yeah right Misao, dream on. I can cook for you, but that's if you would like to be poisoned," Karou said with an evil smile.  
"Never mind that, off we go to eat!" Misao said, marching out of the house.

**blahblahblahblahblahblahblah**

"That was the best Mexican food I have ever had!" Karou said loudly when they came back into the house. All three girls had eaten a lot. It was 9:30, but Karou was too tired to stay up any longer.  
"I'm going to go upstairs guys. Watch some TV and maybe fall asleep. Don't worry; I'll stay up later tomorrow!" Karou said this as she climbed up the stairs. She watched an hour of TV before dozing off.

**5:30 AM**

*beep**beep**BEEEEEEPPPP*

Oh screw my life, Karou thought to herself as she hit the alarm clock. The first thing she did was tie her hair up before getting into her running close. Black and yellow tennis shoes (the color of top gun), with an ankle brace, spandex shorts, and a top gun sports bra.

She did some stretches before going out and running. She took off but she didn't even know where she was going, the best idea to her was running on the beach. That would be better to, because it was harder to run on sand so she wouldn't run as far as she normally would. So she ran on the sand as she watched the sunrise. It was a beautiful thing to her and it was relaxing to run to. Karou may have forgotten her iPod at home but the relaxing sound of the waves was all she needed.

After about two miles of running she made her way home, where she saw the red hair boy running. He was also just getting home, what a coincidence. She was walking up the steps when she heard her name being called, she turned around and it was him. What was his name…oh dang it, Karou thought to herself. When the name Kenshin popped into her mind.

Karou walked over to him, "Hey Kenshin. What's up?"  
"Well just getting home from running. I see you've done the same. So, may I ask what you are doing later today?" He had a killer smile. Karou smiled, "I'm not sure yet, I'm here with two other of my girlfriends. We have to go to the gym later, but I'm sure I'm free after that."

"Oh, we have to go to the gym to," Kenshin. Karou sighed, he probably didn't realize she meant a normal gym.  
"I'm not talking about that kind of gym."  
"Well, what kind of gym are you talking about?" asked Kenshin.  
"We're required to go to a gym to practice tumbling and stunts for cheer," Karou smiled while saying this. She was proud to say she was on a competitive cheer team, especially Top Gun.  
"Well I figured you're on Top Gun All-Stars," said Kenshin pointing to her sports bra.  
"How'd you even know that was a cheerleading team?" Karou was missing something about this guy.  
Kenshin smiled and said, "We're going to the gym, California All-Stars one, at 10, see ya there." He then walked away.

Karou frowned as she walked back home, California was really good at World's last year, and people kept saying they deserved first. She refused to think about it though because those boys were cute! Karou then went inside to get the girls up and ready, they were going to that gym at 10.

**I'm actually really excited to be writing this (: I was on the Premier Tennessee Pumas for cheerleading. I recently moved to Florida and now I'm on Top Gun (: it is very amazing and I love it. But please review! **


	2. Superman

**Those who dance are thought to be crazy by those who don't hear the music.**

**So I'm obsessed with life quotes, I don't know why. Life is short, so be happy, ya know? Anyways, I just really like the idea of this story and I keep coming up with new ones. So here is the second chapter, Living Proof. Read and Review? **

**And by the way, this is basically all Karou and Kenshin, I may throw in the other two couples but I don't like basing things off other couples. I focus on one!**

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

****

Deep breath, in and out. Close your eyes and relax. Run, plant left foot, and go. Round-off, backhand spring, backhand spring, whip, and full. Karou smiled as her feet hit the ground. She had to admit, this wasn't her hardest tumbling pass, but it was a good warm up. Karou figured the guys were lying, she hadn't seen them here yet. All three girls decided to not wear Top Gun clothing either, it wouldn't be right to wear the Top Gun clothes at another gym.

She then heard clapping, she turned to see the three guys standing there, Kenshin smiling. All three were wearing tight muscle shirts with basketball shorts. All Karou could think, was how cute the three of them and when she saw Megumi's and Misao's face, she knew they thought the same.

"So, do you three actually go here or what?" Karou spoke first. She wanted to know what was with these three guys.  
"Well, we help with tumbling. It's a job," shrugged the tall one with spiky hair.  
"Very interesting. Well I'm Megumi," Megumi stepper forward, Karou saw her eyeing this boy.  
"Sano, short for Sanosuke" After he spoke up, the last two introduced themselves. Karou found out that the tall boy with dark hair was named Aoshi. The way Misao was eyeing Aoshi looked like she wanted to rape him right then and there.

"Well ladies, we'd love to chat but we have work to do, we will see you later," Kenshin said as he walked away with the other two following him. Misao whipped around to look at Karou.  
"Karou, those boys are so fine!" she almost screamed. Karou smiled, she knew they would love the two guys. Before Karou could say anymore, Megumi spoke up, "They are but we need to get back to work." This was true so they went at it. They practiced intense tumbling and had some of the workers at the gym help them with stunting. After a few hours the girls left, not without Misao checking a work schedule that was out for the public to see.

It was 2 pm and the schedule the boys would be getting off at 4. This was enough time for the three girls to shower, look cute, and get some shopping in. Even Karou planned to go with. As soon as she returned home, she jogged up the stairs and took a long hot shower. After what seemed like hours, Karou got out and changed into jean shorts and a blue plaid shirt with a white tank top under it. She then rolled up the sleeves to her elbow and put on white flip flops.

"Are we ready to go?" Karou yelled as she ran down the steps checking the time, she was surprised to see that it was only 2:45. Then she heard the shower down the hall start.

Of course they couldn't taken a shower right when they got home, go figure, Karou thought this to herself. "Karou, we're going to leave the shopping for tomorrow," Megumi yelled from the top of the steps. Karou wasn't going to argue; she made a snack and saw the time 4:05. _I want to go see Kenshin, but I don't want to seem creepy. I'll just wait for him to text me._ Karou kept arguing with herself, till she decided to sit down and watch a movie. She didn't even get to finish it because by 5:30, she wasn't able to sit still anymore. Misao had apparently gotten Aoshi's number, somehow, and the two of them went out.

"Hey Megumi, do you want to go walk with me on the beach?" Karou yelled.  
"No, maybe later. I need to dye my hair!"

Karou sighed and left the house. The sun was slowly going down, it wasn't near sunset, but it was slowly getting dark and there weren't many people at the beach. There wasn't ever that many behind Megumi's house because it wasn't by all the stores. Karou walked on the shore line, she loved the feeling of the water hitting her feet, and it was so relaxing. She thought back to her family, er not so family, in New York. She loved the city, but New York wasn't for her. The thoughts of her old life saddened her, but the beach made her think of her brother who she left behind. As she was getting deeper into her thoughts she was disrupted by a chill on her neck. Of course she just figured it would be the wind. But it started happening over and over again. Karou glanced at a tree in the distance and noticed it wasn't moving at all.

Karou whipped around to see a flash of red hair. "Oh my gosh Kenshin, really?" Karou couldn't help but giggle. "Well hello to you to, how's it going," he said with a smirk. Karou smiled and kept walking while looking out into the ocean. "Just fine, and how are you doing sir?" Karou said giving him a small shove into the water.

"Just fine. Although it was getting kind of boring at the house and lonely."  
"Do you live with those two guys or what?" Karou was curious. If the three girls had a messy house, she did not want to go into that house.  
"Yeah, we've been best friends forever, so I guess it was natural for us to want the freedom," Kenshin stretched his hands above his head. What Karou didn't realize was that Kenshin loved his nightly walks on the beach. He could be out here for hours and never get bored, it was his thinking place.

"That's great. We three girls live together in an apartment back home. Well I mean, Misao lived with her boyfriend but they broke up so she moved back in with us," Karou sighed. She probably didn't need to tell Kenshin about Misao, but she wanted to show him that she liked to talk and that she wasn't going to be shy.  
"Do you think she would use Aoshi as a rebound?"  
"Him? Oh no, he looks like the total opposite of her old boyfriend. And when Misao falls for a guy, she falls hard. For who they are I mean, she wouldn't think of having a rebound guy."

She could see Kenshin smiling. "Why so happy?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Not going to lie, it's nice having a girl that isn't trying to be all over me. I know it sounds dumb, but I'm not conceited. It's just that girls tend to be all over, and I don't know what I'm trying to get at here. I just like not having too much attention; you give me the right amount. But I don't mean that in a creepy way…" Kenshin continued to ramble on. Karou burst out laughing, she couldn't believe this guy. Again she pushed Kenshin more into the water; he smiled and kicked the water up at her. The two laughed and stopped walking to look out into the ocean.

The sun started setting, and it was a beautiful sight. The mix of the colors made Karou want to cry, she would always walk the beach with her brother on family vacations.  
"It's so beautiful," she said softly, but then she heard Kenshin talk.  
"You don't look very happy though."  
"I'm just thinking about my brother, that's all really," Karou turned to look at Kenshin and gave him a smile. She didn't want to worry him, she only knew him for two days. Kenshin sat on the sand and patted for Karou to sit too. She stood there staring for about a minute before taking a seat next to him.

"What about your brother? Do you live with him?" Kenshin asked. Karou sighed, she wanted to tell him anything and she didn't really know why. Karou kept personal things more to herself, but the way Kenshin was made her want to spill her guts. It was his voice, his looks, even how he smelled. Yes, she loved his cologne very much.

"I left my family, my mom, dad, and brother when I was 16. My brother was my best friend, but there was a lot wrong with our family. I had been cheering since I was 4, and my grandma lived in Texas. I couldn't stand being at my house anymore so I sent him a try out video to Texas Lone Star Cheer. I made their international Co Ed team, and I moved. Of course, my family wasn't very happy with this decision, and I haven't talked much to my brother since then. We do birthday and Christmas phone calls, and every now and again I'll send him an email. I haven't actually seen him since I was 17 and he visited me. Once I was 18, I tried out for Top Gun with Megumi and Misao. All three of us made it and we moved to Florida together," Karou took a breath. She felt like she was going to cry, it was too hard thinking of the past. She felt an arm wrap around her and she looked up to see Kenshin. He gave her a reassuring smile and all of a sudden she felt like everything would be ok.

"If you don't mind me asking, and I really do not mean to be nosey, but what is wrong with your family?" Kenshin asked.  
"It's just abusive, they never hurt my brother, but they did with me a lot. He's their baby boy, they would never hurt him," Karou looked down at the sand and continued, "He doesn't understand why I left. They told him it's because of him, but it isn't at all. They stopped hitting me when he was 2, so of course he won't remember. But they would always yell at me, and he didn't know better. I should have never left." Karou put her head on her knees and felt everything come crashing down. She didn't want to cry in front of a stranger but she just told him something horrid about her past. Something she moved away from and she wanted to keep the memoires away from her.

"I'm sorry Karou, I know I don't really know you. But I really am sorry. I would never want anyone to go through with that, and I just want you to know I'm here to listen. I really am," Karou gave Kenshin a long hug as soon as the words left his mouth. She felt so happy, someone other than her two best friends and her team mates were showing that they cared. Karou felt that this was going to be a great spring break.  
"Now if you do not mind. I would like to ask you out on a date ," Kenshin said smiling.

Karou giggled, "Of course Kenshin, when and where?"  
"Tomorrow, right here at 5 PM. I'll be making food so don't worry about it," Kenshin said. Karou smiled and the two walked back home together. They talked about everything, from each other's favorite color to favorite movies.

**[fkmewaofjaoeif**

**So I realize that could have been better but I got in this mood to write so bad and I haven't updated in like forever so there it is! Please review! **


	3. We R Who We R

"**Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live." **

**I do not own Kenshin, you know, you know. **

**Well here is another chapter, I am totally aiming for a long chapter but every time I tell myself that, it ends up being the opposite. I'm trying guys! **

From now, it's all Karou POV (:

Want to know what a high pitched frustrating scream sounds like? Just come to a practice where I do badly at tumbling and you will know. I couldn't even stop the tears from going down my cheeks. People just don't understand what cheerleading really means to some people. To me, it's my life. But at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about Kenshin. He's so cute, and I trusted him so much for just knowing him for a few days.

"Come on Karou, you can do this!" Misao's voice made my thoughts about Kenshin come back down to earth. I had tumbling to be concerned about. I stared at the other corner of the mat, before taking off in a fast sprint. I jumped up and once my feet hit the ground I did a front tuck, I continued into a round off, two back hand springs, and a double full. I actually landed it… wait… just kidding, I fell on my ass. That's it, I was going to scream.

I let out the loudest scream I could manage, and I watched Megumi and Misao roll their eyes. They were used to me doing this so when I did they chose to roll their eyes and ignore me. That was ok with me though, if they asked me what was wrong every time I screamed, we would be in some serious trouble.

I heard my phone making a sound from my bag that was next to the mat. Of course somebody would text me right, and what's this, an unknown number? The text said, _so I realized I had your number and I never told you what mine is. So this is Kenshin, in case you wanted to call me or stalk me (; _

That text may have just made my morning. Kenshin was so cute, I giggled at my little fan girl thoughts. I looked around for Misao and Megumi and saw them doing pull ups at the other side of the gym. At least they weren't around for me to look dumb when I got frustrated. I got back on the mat and did a simple round off, back hand spring, back tuck. It was a good thing I landed that or all hell would break loose.

All of a sudden I saw flashes of blue, white and black and I saw that the California All Star team was here. The bullets, an ultimate rivalry, I looked down and saw that the green and gold with a jaguar on it, was not a bright idea to wear. Top gun won the past World's competition, and the Bullets came in second, that wasn't good. The Bullets were still sour about it; at least that's what I kept hearing. Personally, I think they should get over it, at least they didn't get last place. One of the girls came up to me and looked me up and down. She had a pissed off look and stuck her nose up in the air. Why I should punch that bit…

"WHAT are you doing here?" she said, all snooty and shit. Man, I wanted to claw her eyes out.  
"What do you mean by that? I am doing exactly what you are here to do, to practice," I said with the most evil glare I could. Of course this wasn't going to work well; I wasn't the most intimidating person on this plant.

"You belong in Florida, go home bitch," she said before turning and walking away. I almost chased after her and decided against it. I grabbed my cheer bag before walking over to the entrance. I saw Misao and Megumi following behind me. It was a really bad idea to be here while they were practicing. Also, they would make an extremely big deal, like something along the lines of, we would steal their routine. I never understood why teams would think that. Especially if we get first and they get second, why would we steal their routine…?

While walking out I heard Misao sniffing, very loudly actually. I turned around to see her slightly tearing up, who ever made her cry was going to pay.  
"Misao, what's wrong?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Maybe she didn't feel good. I don't know. "Nothing Karou, it's just. They act so stupid and mean, and they were like shoving us. It's just so rude," Misao sighed. It was not like this loud girl to be taken back by people so easily. I don't know if it was really them or the stress of the competition.

(AN: World's is usually around April 27, 28. And it lasts a couple days. There are prelims and from there, there are the finals. 2011 worlds is April 18th to May 2! (: )

"Misao, are you nervous about Worlds?" I asked, and looked at Megumi. Megumi nodded, she knew it was probably right. Then Misao sighed and agreed with us. The three of us knew how important it was, and the fact that we weren't home wasn't helping. It was March 1 (I know, early spring break) and we would be here till March 10. Then we would be home to practice as much as we needed to.

"Misao we will be fine. And once we are home we will be back to our normal training area. Don't worry about it too much hun," Megumi said wrapping her arms around each of us. I smiled; Megumi knew what she was talking about. I looked at the time, 10 in the morning. Oh man this was going to be a long day.

Finally, home. Well maybe not home, but it felt comfortable enough. I ran up the little wooden porch steps and successfully tripped while trying to run to the coach. I felt Megumi step on my back and say, "I wonder where Karou is?" I heard Misao snickers, oh those bitches.

"Fat…ass…get…off…" I was gasping. Megumi wasn't fat, but she was taller than me. I felt a small kick as she jumped off of me.  
"I'm hungry!" Misao whined. "I'll make food!" I volunteered only because I knew that Megumi would bitch if she had to. We didn't trust Misao to cook, I mean, would you? If you did, you probably were drunk; you weren't thinking straight, or both. I started cooking as I heard familiar music start playing in the living room.

"You got your finger on the trigger but you just ran outta bullets. Our gun is fully loaded and this is how we pull it!" I heard Misao yelling. They were playing our routine music…very loud. I went out into the living room just as the dance part of the music came on. The two girls were breaking it down; all I could do was laugh. I loved living with these two.

After we had some breakfast and danced some more it was 11:30. We all went our separate ways to go shower. I slipped on some yellow shorts, a white tube top and yellow flip flops. I straightened my hair and tied half of it up. Misao had on jean shorts with a black t- shirt that had Top Gun in yellow and white tennis shoes. Megumi with a mini skirt, orange tank top and white flip flops. Every day it seemed we all dressed somewhat opposite of each other. In reality though, we all like the same clothes, which is why we loved to go shopping together.

Now, I'm not much of a shopper, but I had to go out, I mean we are in California. I said I would drive and we went outside. I got a rental car, silver Chrysler 300, what a beautiful car. It was the same kind that I had in Florida. My favorite part about this car? The convertible top. I loved having my hair blow in the wind. Anyways, moving past the fact that I have an amazing car, we went to the mall. There isn't much to say about the mall.

I could share with you how Misao and Megumi kept trying to get me into a stripper store. And how every store we went into they tried on strippers out fits. As much as I love showing my legs off, I really rather not wear a stripper outfit or even try one on. Misao came out with the highest heels I have ever seen and she tripped, landing on her face. Now see that is exactly why I wouldn't wear the highest heels possible and wear a stripper outfit. There isn't much else to say though. We shopped and got cute clothes, what else could I possibly describe?

Oh wait, there is more. Before we left we saw a large prom dress store. The store had a lot of space in it to, cheerleaders and a lot of space? Of course we have to do something. We ran in and grabbed the poofiest dresses possible. Once they were on, we started running around tumbling. The best part was that the store owner seemed to love it. He was clapping and cheering for us. I mean, it did seem to attract customers. After about a half hour of doing that, we finally left. I checked the time, 3:30. I just wanted to see Kenshin.

Before we got out to the car, I texted him. _Still on for the beach plan?_

My phone pinged almost immediately. _Yes, wow someone seems excited (:_

I ignored that but still smiled. What a sweet guy, to bad I would have to be leaving him soon. Oh poop, I was leaving in nine days and I wouldn't get to see him again. Unless we kept in touch, but I won't be getting to ahead of myself.

When I got home I saw Kenshin sitting on our porch, of course he had a smile on his face.  
"Kenshin," it cannot be 5 already, "I thought we were only hanging out at 5?" I tipped my head to the side, what was this boy thinking in his mind.  
"Oh, you know. I figured hanging out a little earlier would be more," He said with a smile. Gosh, his smile is beautiful. His hair is so nice to.  
"Of course, I'll be out in a second!" I said as the three of us girls ran into the house.  
"Karou has a date!" Misao started singing into my ear. I shoved her and ran to the bathroom. Along with that I yelled a few threatening words words at Misao. I was not letting her embarrass me tonight. After a quick freshen up I jogged back outside. Kenshin stood there standing with a picnic basket. I smiled and got to finally get a good look at him. He wore cargo shorts with a blue shirt that said, Bullets Cheer. Ugh really, a bullets shirt? How kind of him. Of course I couldn't help but hugging him, people should have seen how cute this boy was.

"So, are we heading to the beach?" I smiled at him. I have to pull out the cutest smiles I have. I want him!  
"Yes, let's go miss," he grabbed my hand. Holy cow, we're holding hands. Yes, this is awesome. Once we got to our spot, he let go of my hand to pull out a blanket he had under his arm. He put it on the sand and put the picnic blanket on top. He opened it and took out a few items. Potato salad, two sandwich's, and for desert, cake.

"Choose your poison," he said smiling. How charming. I skipped the potato salad but went for the sandwich. The cake was so good to; man this kid knows what to buy. "Hey, where'd you get that cake?" Ok I had to ask.

"I made it" My eye, it's twitching. I cannot believe this kid can cook to. Cute, cheerleading, cooking, what else can he do? Afterwards, Kenshin told me he was going to take me somewhere else, but it was a surprise. We started walking and after a while of walking, I saw a play ground. Oh yes, this was awesome. He sat on the slide while I immediately started messing around on the monkey bars.

"I love play grounds," I sighed as I sat on top of them. Kenshin looked up at me and smiled. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.  
"So do you like Top Gun? I mean, if you don't want to talk about cheer leading, but I figured it's your life and it's my job."

I laughed, I'd say anything to this kid. "Yes, I love Top Gun. My team is like family and I don't know, it's just so much fun. But you can't just consider it a job. Are you on the team or what?"

Kenshin laid down before answering, "Yeah I am. I'll admit to you, I lied. The three of us guys do work there, but at the same time we are on the team. We figured if we told you we were on the team, you girls wouldn't want to talk to us. Considering you'd come up with some weird story that we are trying to steal your routine or something like that."

A boy of honestly but yet lies. Nice. Oh well at least he ended up telling him the truth and I really couldn't blame him. I knew where he was coming from and hey, at least I knew he wanted to talk to me. That's a good feeling to have.  
"Well Kenshin, I must warn you, if you ever lie to me again, your butt is going in the water," I warned him. I wasn't kidding, I'd find a way.  
He laughed, "Yeah right. By how little you are, I'd have you in there in a second. So let's get real please." I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

We started walking back, but of course we were holding hands. He made me smile so much. Once I was about to walk into the house, Kenshin pulled my arm back. He kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"See you tomorrow Karou," He saved with a smile before walking across the stress. I smiled and waved. Once walking inside, I let out a very big girly scream. Wait, tomorrow? Insert even more girly screams. I looked at the, 6 pm. There was no way it was time to start resting, I had to go get my girls. I ran up stairs to find the two of them in Misao's room. Megumi was lying on the bed reading a magazine and Misao was painting her nails. As soon as I walked in the two girls started smiling. "What?" I asked. Have they ever seen a girl before who just got home from the most perfect date of her life? Wow this is so not like me.

"So how was it!" Misao asked very…excitedly? She tapped the spot next to her on the floor. Eh why not, my toes could use a new coat of nail polish. I grabbed the bright blue nail polish before sitting down next to Misao. "Perfect," I sighed. For some reason, I didn't feel the need to talk about it. I wanted to keep it inside me, but I knew these two wouldn't leave me alone. So I spilled my guts. How much I wanted him and how cute he was. I also included his cheerleading and how cute it was that we had a lot in common.

"He sounds like a dream guy!" Megumi said. He's mine! I wish I screamed that out but I think I'll keep it to myself…

"Megumi and me like the other two guys, so don't worry Karou," Misao said. Damn… that girl is a mind reader. We sat down to watch a movie, Stick It! A great gymnastics movie. Also the girl has a great sense of humor and sarcasm, something us three girls look up to. I love having attitude that's for sure. When the movie was done it was only 9, but I felt so tired. I went upstairs to take a long relaxing bubble bath. I was in there for about an hour before I laid in bed watching TV. I looked outside and saw an airplane. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right. Yes… I like that song. I could use a couples wishes. First of all, I want to see my brother, not in a few years or couple months, right now. Also, I'd love to see Kenshin right now…naked. Ok, just kidding, but I would love to see him, cuddle. You know. This is also where I start praying that Top Gun get's first again at Worlds. If we don't, I might just die. Plus the team could blame the three of us for not being there, I mean if we mess up we could get kicked off the team.

Now I'm starting to realize why Misao was freaking out so much. Oh shit why did I start thinking so much about this? Whatever I need sleep!

"Bad decisions? That's alright. Welcome to my silly life! Mistreated…"

I love this song! What a good way to wake up in the morning! Of course, me being me. I have to sing and dance in front of the mirror. It was 6 AM, and I decided to screw running so I'll dance!

After a while I ended up going back to bed, no one in the house was up and I wasn't going to dance all day. I was up at 10 and was ready to go. Jean shorts, a bright pink shirt that say Miami Softball, and my hair down and straight.

Megumi and Misao were just waking up so I did a logical thing. I picked up my phone and called Kenshin, I mean he must be up. Never mind that, he didn't pick up. Or maybe he had a terrible time with me last night, oh poop. Why must I shove these terrible thoughts into my mind?

Megumi busted into my room, slamming the door against the wall. "Karou, want to go to the gym, we'll leave in like…5 or 10 minutes?"  
"Eh, why not?" Of course I don't feel like going, I never do. It's better to practice as a team, but I needed it. If I wasn't getting my tumbling passes today, I'd be in some deep trouble. I called the gym quickly to see if the bullets were practicing, and thankfully they had today off. An off day? Psh, I never heard that with Top Gun. But I'll just keep my big mouth shut; I rather not get into trouble for today. Maybe today would be a good.

Going to the gym actually went really well. I was landing all my tumbling passes. This was great. When practicing stunting, all three of us were doing amazing, I loved today. Nothing could bring my day down, well… something could. But I wasn't going to think about that because I was going to be happy. Right now though, my mind was all cheer.

**Well I hope that was decent (: please review! If people don't review I don't feel like writing. So you know, after this long chapter, a lot of reviews or positive ones would be great! (: love you guys. **


End file.
